godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merrystar
Content box Hi Merrystar, I read you're message to Ammandthecorsair. I've changed the content box width, is it okay now? If not, can you show me a screenshot of how it looks like with a 1024 resolution, cause i edited this wiki on a 24 inch LCD screen. Best regards, --Sonny Black 16:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've done a wonderful thing with the pictures inside the content box, just what I wanted, but didn't know how to do. Only problem is that the box is now too stretched out on higher resolutions, like I have. Maybe we need some alternative for this in the near future, but that's why we need more contributors. Btw, maybe you can help me with another problem. When I try and copy other infobox templates from other wiki's the templates are looking messed up, with no borders etc. If you look at the Template:Infobox on the main community central wiki, you see that the Template:Infobox here is looking weird if you look at the infoboxes (the're not on the same place and with no borders). This is exactly the problem with other infoboxes. If I for example use this infobox, you see that it here has no borders. I suspect this has something to do with "parser functions" or "string functions".. I also noticed that this template is using other templates as the one on the community central wiki. This one uses some strange templates like: *Template:Documentation/core (bewerken) *Template:Documentation/core2 (bewerken) *Template:Documentation/doc (bewerken) *Template:Fmbox (bewerken) *Template:Purge (bewerken) *Template:Template other (bewerken) While the one the community central wiki, and also on other wiki's, are all using those templates: *Template:Documentation (bewerken) *Template:Documentation/doc (bewerken) *Template:T (bewerken) *Template:Tocright (bewerken) Template:Tocright isn't even used by this wiki. Has this something to do with the skin, or that this is an older version? I hope you can help me with this problem. :) --Sonny Black 00:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: It seems you're a real expert. :) I have only two last questions remaining. The first one is: if I change the width of the content box to a lesser percentage, will that effect lesser resolutions? The second one, if I want to use this template (and see an example) here, it's not looking the entirely the same see example. The colours are slightly different and the information text is black, instead of white. I understand this has something to do with the skin and normal text colours, but is there a way of "fixing" it? :) --Sonny Black 15:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's true that the real experts are indeed the ones who programmed all of this, but nevertheless you've been a great help, so thank you very much! The template looks really good. :) --Sonny Black 15:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Link color Sorry to bother you again, but I have another question. I changed the infoboxes to the one you fixed. I only noticed the "link text color" is too dark blue, and therefore hard to see, see example. Do you know how I can change the link text color to a lighter color (like the external link color)? I've tried to search for an answer myself first, but can't find it on Wikia help, but here I found some information about it, although not a solution on how to do it.. --Sonny Black 16:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The new link color looks good on that template, but less on this one. Is there a way of only installing it on one template? And what if I wanted to change the link color of the whole site, how could I do that? --Sonny Black 14:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again, it looks all fixed now! :) --Sonny Black 18:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New template Hi Wendy, I have a new problem with a template I just made the way you explained, and I can use you're help again. I've imported a new Template:War and Template:Battle and adjusted Mediawiki:Common.css. But I've encountered three minor problems with it. The first is a strange bug; although I changed the color of the "title box" to dark grey it's still looking blue here. Maybe it's only still looking that way on my browser, so let me know if you see it also. The second is that there is no space between the article and the templates, like it's used to, and I don't know how to program that. The third one; do you know how to make the "major battles" section on the new war template the same as the old template? Let me know if you can help me. :) --Sonny Black 21:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Btw, the funny thing about the first problem is when I remove the text at 'previous' and 'next' at the war template on that page, it does have the color I programmed.. Very weird indeed.. Re: Thank you again for helping me to fix some problems. You're now an 'honorable member' of this Wiki. :) You fixed the most important parts of the templates. I will ask the Wikia staff about helping me to fix that other thing. I have also been very recently working on a new skin, I think you noticed it already. Maybe you have some comments about it or ideas on how to better it, let me know. --Sonny Black 16:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Skin My thought also, and I've already experimented a little bit with it. Only problem is that if I give it a darker color the black link text will be less visible. I understand that it's not that difficult to change that, but since I already did a lot of work on it I thought to just leave it for a while since it isn't looking that bad. I still have to do the user masthead, so I'm gonna work on this in the near future. Feel free if you want to experiment with it yourself. :) --Sonny Black 16:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Character box Hey, I wonder if you could help me with a few things of the character infobox. There's one problem with the borders; at characters who don't have pictures there is a double border at the top. See this example. I've tried to fix it myself but failed. It seems the character box is pretty ineffectively programmed so it looks too difficult to fix. I hope you could help me with this one, like you did before. I'm also wondering if you know how to change the colours of the information part from left to right, instead of different colours at each row. Here's an example; http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User/characterbox. Let me know if you could help me yet again. :) Sonny Black 16:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's a very good solution, but do you know how to make the 'information row' (not to be confused with the biographical info row but beneath it) size the same as it was before? I looked at the old version's program language, and although the line height and paddings seem the same it's still different comparing to the new version. Here's an example of how it should look like; Marlon Brando. Btw, do you also know how to remove the line in the middle without removing the other borders? --Sonny Black 12:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Not quite yet, because the text isn't placed in the middle and the gaps between the sentences is too big. I've tried to fix it with text align but it don't seem to work. Have a look here to see what I mean; Vito Corleone. :--Sonny Black 20:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: I fixed the text in the middle because it had to be vertical align, but the gap between sentences is still there. :::Yes it seems you did, thanks again. :) Btw, I've also made (temporary) infoxboxes for the movies and games some time ago, but I'm not really pleased with them. Maybe you have some ideas on how to make them look better? The Godfather. :::--Sonny Black 15:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Link text color Hey Wendy, You're probably very busy helping others with the new skin, but if you do have some time I would like you to help me with restoring the original link text color (fec423) of many of the templates, as it is now mostly blue again. I already tried to restore it myself by copying common.css to wikia.css but it isn't working anymore. Hope you could help. Best regards, --Sonny Black 13:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You were right about the browsercash. The normal method didn't work, so I fixed it with a utility program. ::But there's still a minor problem. If you have pressed on one of the yellow links in the templates and later return to that template (or another template with that link) that particular link is blue again. Just try and press on Vito Corleone in the Corleone crime family template and return to the template and you will see the Vito Corleone link is blue again. This has probably something to do with the limited possibilies in theme manager as I selected blue as link text. I'm not quit sure how to fix this in wikia.css. Do you know how to fix this? ::--Sonny Black 13:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes it's fixed now. Thanks for you're help one again. :) --Sonny Black 19:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC)